


听听记记 - 不靠谱系列

by lut_8th



Series: 听听记记 [2]
Category: no-fandom
Genre: Gen, 八卦, 吐槽, 胡扯, 花痴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lut_8th/pseuds/lut_8th
Summary: 主系列都是相对比较靠谱的，这边属于真不靠谱……重要的事情说三遍：我是搞IT的，我是搞IT的，我是搞IT的。所以我是“真·外行”！爱怎么撕怎么批，随意。





	1. 没那么简单

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没那么简单 关于高天鹤的无知胡扯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先要声明，我不是高天鹤的粉，也不是黑。我也没翻过他的履历啥的，所有知道的，就只有百科上的内容了。最近wiki还给墙了……（捂脸）  
> 所以下面的所有内容都只是我个人胡扯，拍砖神马的请随意。

从《声入人心》第一集开始，高天鹤就是话题的中心之一。各种访谈，各种花絮，展现了他极高的文学素养，和相对比较激烈的怼人夸人风格。当我第一眼看到他对贾凡的diss的时候，我的反应是：这娃儿是哪儿来的？是得罪了节目组吧，拿这么个挑事儿撕B本子。[1]  
等我听完《炫境》，我觉得估摸着这娃儿是本色演出。  


歌剧是一项受众非常小的艺术，即便现在，有了srxx的推广，其实真正愿意去接受尝试的听众比例还是很低的，尝试去听了以后还是喜欢的，留下来的更少。更不要说以前了。  
而在歌剧这个圈子里，假声男高音也是比较稀少的存在。主要是因为：1训练困难；2适合假声男高音的歌剧/歌曲都是大概300-400年前的，而现在演出场次较多的，都是100多年前的歌剧。  
这个也挺实在的，越是古老的东西，距离现代人就越遥远。现在如果让我听用巴洛克时期乐器演奏的一些作品，老实说，我也兴趣缺缺。不是不好听，是我听过大交响乐团华丽的演奏，再让我回去听那么那么质朴的表演（琴弦啥的都不一样），只能说自己还没达到那个欣赏水平。（巴赫除外）  
而，假声男高音一开嗓，不明真相的观众通常第一个反应是：这么高？这人是男的还是女的？继而带来有色眼镜和风言风语，自然也不会少。  
那么在如此稀少的一个领域，一名假声男高音演员的出路在哪里？高天鹤在访谈里说的：美声的职业环基本上就是学成、当老师、教学生、学成、当老师、教学生这样一个闭环。但请注意，这是指整个美声行当。他是一名假声男高音，试问，有多少家长能接受自家男孩去学“不男不女”唱腔的？即便这位专业假声男高音的老师，很可能只教授标准的男中音、男高音。  
所以高天鹤的职业道路注定要比其他的歌剧演员更艰辛一点。他应该非常期待能够到国外工作，虽然整个歌剧行业假声男高音的角色都不多，但总算比国内的演出机会要多一些。看到他依然在天津歌舞剧院担任演员，应该是有各种原因无法达成。这让他对mxh的海外党羡慕嫉妒恨也好理解。

在这样的一个环境下，作为一名歌剧演员，还想坚守着自己的理想，老实说，没点中二和傲娇的气质还真撑不下去。  
看看srrx另一位假声男高音廖佳琳（周深其实不算假声男高音，他应该是童声），只能转行去做搞笑歌手。即便出品人建议他不要再唱花鼓戏版的《Rolling in the Deep》，但节目结束后他的演出还是能看到他跨界多样，带一点点搞笑的演绎。  
要继续唱歌剧，他就只好像一只刺猬，稍微有一点点风吹草动就蜷缩起来，拿坚硬的刺对着别人。  
可是，也许再多的坚持，也仍然只是“站在舞台的最后一排，挥舞着花圈。”（电影《中央舞台》）  
可是，即使是站在追光下的男主角，也还是一样满目空白……  
认识其他艺术领域里师从最好老师、考进最好学府、最好乐团一路仿佛开挂的姐姐，最终却撑不下去离开了乐坛。十多年后我们重叙那段回忆，她只是淡淡地说：有一大半的演出台上的乐手比台下的观众多。要知道那是上过金色大厅的乐团。  
《没难么简单》里唱到：“总是不安只好强悍，谁谋杀了我的浪漫。”生活就是这么残酷。

随着节目的推进，高天鹤的壳慢慢地软化下来了，可以开始看到更多的温柔，更多的欢乐。好像小刺猬终于愿意收起锋芒，给人看看它雪白的肚皮。  
因为mxh36成员中，起码有一大半是真正学习声乐的，懂得假声男高音的艰辛。他们不会戴着有色眼镜来看待这名同伴，他们真诚而直接地向他伸出了温暖的手。  
那些年长的成员则用自己的故事告诉了高天鹤，并不是只有他一个人可怜，也并不是只有他一个人在坚持。演剧无法维持生计，只能四处兼职（郑云龙）；因为付不起学费，只能放弃留学，再考本校奖学金研究生（余笛）；被外国导演嘲讽适合演“牛”而不是“斗牛士”（洪之光）……  
而越来越多的观众/粉丝的接受和肯定，相信也一定是他欢乐自信的源泉。  
“幸福没有那么容易 才会特别让人着迷  
什么都不懂的年纪 曾经最掏心 所以最开心曾经”  
这一群切开了都是“傻白甜”的逐光者，掏出自己的真心，赢得了心心相印的同伴。

不过，我挺想diss高天鹤一句的：能不能去上上芭蕾课？pose动作太僵硬了，而且角度不符合传统审美。

[1]剧本有的时候真是一言难尽。我认识的一个位很nice的海归，在一个相亲节目里楞给整成了一个精神病患者形象。


	2. 怎么舍得看天使折翼？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么舍得看天使折翼 关于贾凡的无知胡扯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列的每一节都要声明。（捂脸）  
> 我不是贾凡的粉，也不是黑。  
> 下面的所有内容都只是我个人胡扯，拍砖神马的请随意。

我依稀记得卡拉扬在晚年重录《卡门》的时候，接受采访说自己年轻时对作品的理解不够，最明显的一个特征就是把节奏控制得太快。  
很可惜这个消息我现在查不到……所以我无法判定，是不是卡拉扬说的，还是他是不是其实说的是别的什么内容。  
不过有一点是可以肯定的，柏林爱乐1993年版本的《卡门序曲》要比1983年的那版（不包括卡门死亡/命运主题）慢了10秒钟左右。

【为什么我要写综述，拷贝参考url好麻烦。默】

Carmen - Prélude 2:24  
Berliner Philharmoniker/Herbert von Karajan  
Bizet: L'Arlésienne Suites Nos. 1 & 2, Carmen Suite.  
Release 05 Dec. 1993  
[https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=Mi1pH4l ](https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=Mi1pH4l)

Carmen - Prélude 3:36 （不包括卡门死亡/命运主题 只有 2:14）  
Berliner Philharmoniker/Herbert von Karajan  
Bizet: Carmen.  
Release 05 Sep. 1983  
<https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=8gUFMK>

这个也许的八卦，告诉我们，即便是同一个艺术家，随着年龄的增长，他对同一首作品的理解也会发生变化，对其展现的标准，也随之会发生变化。

在听听记记的废话系列里，我写过一节关于《舍赫拉查德》（Scheherazade）的理解的废话。（<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455709/chapters/46311178>）  
那篇的目的是：拟通过笔者对《天方夜谭》和《舍赫拉查德》组曲主角 山鲁佐德/舍赫拉查德 形象，在不同年龄段的理解，尝试举例说明：对艺术作品的理解，随着年龄阅历的增加，会发生变化；且通常会发生更多层次的情感共鸣。

综上， **无论是艺术家还是听众/观众，对艺术作品的理解、表现形式和欣赏标准，都是会随着年龄的增长而发生变化的。**

* * *

下面来说说，和srrx有关的内容。

毫无疑问，贾凡是我在节目里喜欢上的第一个歌手。因为在节目视频里，他是第一个试唱的。  
我在主系列的吐槽章节里提到过：

> 贾凡的声线太美了，技术也很好，人长得帅，台风不错……唯一的问题是：他好像选错了歌，如果选一首歌剧作品或者意大利艺术歌曲，他表现得应该更好吧。  
>  我好希望贾凡和蔡程昱来段二重唱。【到节目后期，我的这个愿望终于实现了，但，呃，我还是得说选错了歌。到不是说他们不能理解《采珠人》里的爱情表达，而是因为这首歌演唱过的大咖太多了，把对情感表达的评判标准提升得太高。】

我知道有很多凡凡粉觉得贾凡非常非常棒，甚至比XX唱得还要好，完全是剧本的错。  
我也觉得他挺棒的，但我确实觉得在srrx第一季的三个出挑的歌剧男中音里（虽然三个都没怎么唱歌剧），他的情感表达确实是最单薄的一个。

可我觉得这根本不是什么错。  
1 贾凡的情感很丰富，他应该是那种敏感的人，而且非常容易被打动；对于一个演员来说，这是非常好的天赋；  
2 贾凡真是善良，他的眼神是那么清澈，有种如孩子般的纯净。  
如果说他有什么缺点的话，我怀疑可能是：就如同字面意义上的nice。  
2.1 一个孩子，有着善良的内心，很容易理解；但一个成年人还要能保持一颗孩子般赤诚的心灵，难能可贵，更何况贾凡还是那种善良的赤诚；  
2.2 通常，一个人的眼神会在一次次的挫折和失败后黯淡下去。黯淡过，重新被打磨出来的光彩，是很耀眼的，但那和原来的纯净已经不是相同的理解了；  
2.3 要保持住纯净，需要很多外在因素，包括完善的物质条件，周围亲人朋友的爱和善意，极高的天赋和不断的成功；  
但同时，还需要这个人非常强大的内心，能够在逆境中依然充满了乐观积极的态度去体谅和接纳一切的不美好，依然能用那颗赤诚的心去看待这个世界。

所以贾凡真的是个可爱的大天使。

现在问题来了。  
贾凡的技术没问题，情感理解没问题，那为什么他的演出不被出品人赞誉？

因为他太善良，太好了呀。他的情感表达，始终是善良的，是充满爱的。  
如果这是一个表演舞台，观众会非常宽厚，会非常乐意接受一个特别招人喜欢的唐璜，或者一个单纯愣头青的祖尔加。  
但 **srrx是一个竞技舞台，出品人是在音乐界摸爬滚打了多年的老江湖，他们的审美要求显然是和平均年龄还在校的观众不一样的，他们的要求是非常高的。** 连我都觉得凡凡蔡蔡是歌剧呆萌组，这些专业人士怎么会发现不了这个问题？  
另外， **作为一个演员，贾凡应该会受到控制狂编导的喜爱，只要提要求，他就会改进。但当没有人提要求的时候……他的标准和出品人的要求，差距还是挺大的。**

那，能改进吗？  
当然是可以的。  
更多的磨练，更多的挫折，生老病死，爱别离，怨憎悔，求不得，放不下。人生百态尝遍，凤凰涅槃重生。

但是，贾凡那么好，那么善良，你怎么舍得让他去经历痛苦、失败？  
怎么舍得去折断天使的翅膀？

* * *

明明是看天使折翼，为什么我脑子里联想的是这首歌？  
How Could An Angel Break My Heart，Toni Braxton  
<https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=dOuyH42>

**说实在话，随着贾凡同学越来越独立，也就越来越缺少有人对他提要求了，我对他的喜爱也慢慢地淡下去了……**


	3. 要被骂的一节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节纯粹脑洞，请无视。

在想，为什么节目里YD主动退让，没有抢ZS。  
因为他在节目里能和ZS合作的，和音乐剧组能和ZS完成的，是一样的，就是那些音乐剧里的男女对唱，没有新意。  
反而是深呼晰，选了经典重唱作品的和声改编，对ZS来说，有突破。  
从对整个节目的精彩程度来看，没有ZS的音乐剧组也就只能放弃省心省力的现成作品，自求发展了。（事实证明，被“逼”出来的云次方和1975都演绎得很棒。）

但是，我个人觉得，晰望村的突破也比较有限。  
毕竟节目的时间非常赶，让成员们start from scratch是完全不可行的；要在现成的作品里找展现优美声线的类童声男高音的非女声作品……13、14世纪的宗教音乐作品又过不了审。默。  
节目里能做现在这样，也真是挺不错的了。

要让ZS天使般的嗓音在重唱里更有魅力，可能需要更多的原创，更多的牺牲。  
比如说，《晚安的歌》，让ZS来唱主旋律……

（捂脸）我对不起熊老师！

《晚安的歌》url：<https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=5od2t4V>


	4. 您能稍微收敛点不？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 您能稍微收敛点不？ 关于方书剑的无知胡扯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列的例行声明。  
> 我不是方书剑的粉，也不是黑。  
> 下面的所有内容都只是我个人胡扯，拍砖神马的请随意。

对于方书剑，我一直有个非常矛盾的体验：他一出现，就很明确地知道，这是一个非常适合的舞台的孩子。但看他在舞台上演完，就很郁闷。亲，您能稍微收敛点不？

来举个例子。六一节，srrx的成员们被拉去唱儿歌……好有趣，超搞笑。大家看得很欢乐。但如果告诉你，王晰、蔡蔡，川子等人，今后就只唱这样的儿歌了，而且还要像少年宫小朋友一样载歌载舞，观众肯定晕菜，粉丝肯定不乐意。多好的成年人演员，歌手，让他们去学小朋友的歌舞，偶尔为之是卖萌福利，长期为之是恐怖片或是惊悚片吧……  
方书剑的问题，大概就是这样的。他12岁上台的时候，是个活泼开朗不怯场，一刻都停不下来的小男孩。8年过去了，他个儿高了，音色变醇厚了，但舞台表现的特质一点没变：就是台上台下都精力过剩，永远都有使不完的劲，动作永远都在超外展挥动……  
当然，这种仍带有童趣的演出，也很吸人眼球。但出品人老师出于对一个晚辈、一个学生的关心，必须要提出来：你这样下去，对你的演艺生涯没有好处。你的表演，会随着你年龄的增长，越来越无法满足观众的常规审美标准。  
有些人就天生适合表演，在舞台上，他们闪闪发光。如果他们有特别能镇场子的气场，那当舞台追光落下，即便纹丝不动如雕塑，大音希声，他们也是漆黑剧院中那一方光明世界的主宰。方书剑，也发光，但就是这光不是追光，而是闪光，照得人晃眼……就比较合适跑龙套。（捂脸）

但最近我忽然看到一个观点，也挺有趣的：这种过度的舞台灵活度，也可以是一种个人的风格。方方应该持续保持下去。  
我觉得，如果方书剑在演出舞台剧角色的时候，能够控制住，那么非角色演出的场合，他爱啥风格就啥风格，也不是件坏事。  
但问题是，就算撇开他个人风格塑造的路线，他的舞蹈技术也有问题啊。

来说说具体的舞蹈技术。我个人感觉，方书剑的核心力量控制力较弱。不是他没有力量，是力量使用的方式不对，导致他的动作会出现超外展的挥动。  
他对身体的控制，打个比方，类似印度军队踢正步。踢得很高，其实很用力，也对柔韧性有要求，但踢了就踢了，没有控制。旁观者不觉得这种步伐有多好看多整齐。  
翟李朔天在设计《你眼里的蓝》的时候，教两位大哥，停一下，再展开。这个停，就类似中国三军仪仗队的正步，快速踢到位，虽然高度并不高，但是短时的停滞感，让旁观者感觉非常有力；而且每个人的控制是一致的，所以非常整齐。  
不是展得开，就是美。就好像不是唱得响就是歌颂。能放开，是力量、柔韧性、协调性优越的体现。但能控得住，才是一个合格舞台演员的能力。  
如果方书剑意识到了这个问题，或者说，认为自己应该去改进这个问题。那么有很多方法。比如说去找专业的现代舞老师集中训练控制，或者全身绑负重练习……但都是很辛苦，很化时间的练习。

说老实话，自打srrx播出以后，以前那种开场前7折8折拿票入场，或者买最便宜票子坐正厅的事情已经遇不到了……所以我真没钱去现场确认不是偶像的演出，只能随便写写了。  
希望方书剑同学早已有了自己的改进计划，每天都在变得更好。祝福一下，毕竟这么爱演出的孩子真不多。


	5. 终于把自己打理干净了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把自己打理干净了 关于余笛的不靠谱胡扯  
> 这回不是无知了，是真不靠谱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列的例行声明。  
> 我不是余笛的粉，也不是黑。  
> 但我算是Vorcal Force的粉，所以，肯定会有一定的滤镜问题。  
> 下面的所有内容都只是我个人胡扯，拍砖神马的请随意。

余笛老师的超话，从今天（2019-8-1）开始做30天安利。我看了看，好多题都没有答案。还好不是鱼粉，所以也不会做这个30天安利。但看到Day1的内容，还是感慨万分……

Day1：初印象

和大量魔都众一样，第一次看到Vocal Force三位，是地铁里播放的《我们的上海》[1]。  
初印象是：除了“闻到了饭香"这句歌词有点傻，整首歌还蛮好听的。唱得也不错，可惜和声部分比重有点少。  
但是，那个长头发的，流行歌手吧……能和两歌剧演员拼高音，也算不错了。唱功差那么一点，可以理解。但单眼皮，小眼睛，还不把头发打理得干干净净，就是你的问题了。颜值不够，没关系，男人主要靠气质。看看隔壁，那个音色最低沉的男中音，帅气又利落[2]。这油腻腻的长头发艺术家气质，和你一流行歌手不配啊，又不是唱摇滚，而且摇滚歌手也不穿正装西服啊……

很快，就被网上VF的资料打脸了。

呃，好吧，其实戴了眼镜，还是可以看看的。那为啥拍MV的时候不戴眼镜呢？存心拉低我大魔都的颜值水平吗？当然，这个锅，估计一半得造型师背。但考虑到宋老师出众的造型，又觉得是不是演员自己的要求？  
另外，谁来告诉我，为什么VF三个都是歌剧男中音，而且看上去还是这个长头发的履历最漂亮？你真这么牛掰，干嘛改行唱流行啊？[3]

又过了大概几个礼拜，找到了VF版的《在那东山顶上》。  
行，我知道我错了。您三位爱咋玩咋玩吧……我就默默关注你们的微博好了。

再一次被惊艳，就直接《海阔天高》了。“这一次，说好了，还是没做到。”当场眼眶就红了，但没哭[4]。

重新搜了下VF的资料。嗯？余老师居然去参加了一档声乐综艺节目？我一直觉得VF去参加神马蒙面歌手那种，会很好玩。理论上，个儿那么高，应该很好猜吧，但这三位声线都会随着唱法改变，而且知道的人不多。曲目本够厚，从歌剧，音乐剧，到民歌，流行，轻摇滚，足够应付漫长的赛期和喜新厌旧的观众。去看看他能拿第几名吧。  
这一看，就是，太好了！终于把头发剪短了，知道戴框架了！(捶地。等了两三年，终于等到了，不容易。)

再扯一句别的，个人感觉余老师最近三年的舞台风格其实是有所收敛的。不知道是不是当年定位，学的Il Divo的Carlos Marín。一方面中国观众比较内敛，对Carlos Marín那种撩人的方式，反应不是那么热烈。另外，VF要走主流资源，太撩不是很符合核心价值观。  
相比之下，宋老师无论是从造型、气质，还是舞台演绎方式，和说话的方式，都正的不行；虽然本质上是个正能量的段子手。

顺便说说Day2的内容吧，好歹这个问题也算能答的。

Day2：现印象

现在的印象就是，自打找到了正确的眉眼妆方案，余老师的颜居然也能打了。

眉眼平淡的女性，可以通过化妆提升颜值，比如说林忆莲，比如说周冬雨。余老师的情况和她们差不多，唯一的问题是，大众对男性化妆不是很能接受。另外就是，女性的妆面并不一定合适男性。所以目前余老师的妆面方案，应该是有专业造型设计打底，再经过反复琢磨整理出来的。室内，室外，日照，一般照明和舞台照明，应该有不同的方案。顺便提一句，余老师是内双。去看他年轻时候的纪录片，有时在镜头里，会出现双眼皮的情况。那个时候，颜值确实会提升一点。  
这里要吐槽一下热衷于滤镜美颜的粉丝站姐们。是，余老师脸小，人瘦，本人的容貌确实看上去要比实际年龄年轻一些，但也没必要p得和青春洋溢的学生一样吧。[5]这样容易造成没见过的粉丝的错觉。我知道一位，前辈吧。是某偶像的长情粉丝，都粉了快20年了。化了大价钱买了偶像演唱会的VIP，结果一抬头，“呃，满脸褶子，又干又瘦。”现场脱粉了……余老师有把子年纪了，眼角的笑纹，消瘦的脸颊；配上挺拔的身姿，专业自信的态度，一样很有魅力。而且业务能力又强，现场是真稳。

男人主要还是靠气质。嗯，其实女人也一样。  
气质这种东西，余老师现在还是不错的，但我个人觉得，他要是能辛苦但还算顺当地再过十年二十年，依然用现在的标准要求自己，沉淀凝练出的气质，才会如醇厚的美酒，在不经意地举手投足间散发出内敛质朴的魅力。  
（我原来想写三、四年的，后来算算他的年纪……40-50是很多人生的转折期，不同的经历会打磨出不同的气质，所以，多写几年吧。）  
不具体说和哪几位先生做对比了。但中国老一辈的先生们所具有的风骨，让他们所散发的气质，真正强大、温暖、朴实而包容。

[1]有粉丝问宋罡老师，有没有机会在地铁公交听到VF新歌。宋老师回复，老是在地铁里听到，怎么搞得和在地铁里卖艺一样。  
石倚洁老师说，我听过你们的歌：下飞机无论是坐地铁还是出租，都在放。VF是地铁卖艺歌手的梗，估计一辈子都摘不掉了。  
[2]其实宋罡老师当年也曾经长发飘飘……不过因为五官长得太棱角分明，190斤重的长发唐璜也让人觉得还行。  
至于余笛老师的长发造型，其实也不是完全不能接受，但真的得戴框架。  
扯开一句，王志达老师在上海歌舞团时候肥肥的造型很可爱。  
[3]其实是因为都没啥机会唱歌剧吧……男中音就业难度好大。  
不知道为什么，我总觉得余老师转流美后的音色的和唱法，很像他当年的组合伙伴柴铭君（上音音乐剧专业），果然就算转行也是学院派的。  
至于履历的含金量问题……这个，要相信专业人士的耳朵。  
[4]《海阔天空》里“这一次，说好了，还是没做到。”是一句三重和声。《奔流入海》和《光明之梦》，都是后来才找到的，中间其他几首，没到惊艳的地步。  
[5]有朋友提醒我，可能不是粉丝想上滤镜，而是照片过曝了。如果是这样，非常抱歉。我完全不懂摄影。对不起。

当年曾有幸见过周小燕先生，又老又瘦小的一位女士，轻声细气，走路说话都慢悠悠的，却美得叫人移不开眼睛。当时就想，我年岁大的时候，能有她一半的优雅美丽，梦里都能笑出声来。


	6. 一个srrx歌手综合评估体系设计（不靠谱草稿）

这个系列，原本，是一个主观评价的系列。  
但是，最近发现，主观评价不太，呃，适合，构建和谐环境……  
那就，呃，来一发客观评价？  
这是不可行的。因为我完全没有客观评价的能力啊！  
所以我尝试做了一个srrx节目成员综合能力评价的体系标准。

 **【重要说明】**  
1所有项目的最后统计日期，均为srrx第一季节目最后一期的录制完成时刻；所有的评价都只能记录在那一刻之前的成绩，而不能因此来衡量成员后续的发展和进步；  
2这个指标中的音域指标，仅对男中音有效，其他声部的音域指标，我没想好该怎么设计；另外，指标中有很多项目被编制为了“略”，其实是不对的，但我没想出更好的解决方案；  
3对音乐剧演员过于友好，话筒技术、舞蹈、戏剧表演的加分，很容易让他们脱颖而出；（我已经修改了指标的要求和分值设计，但变化有限。）  
4对在校学生不是很友好。不过这个确实比较难，因为年纪轻，还没有足够的时间把自己的身体打造成一个合格的“音箱”；  
5为了防止某些成员因为某个特殊技能获得额外高分，我给单位加分项的单位分值都比较低，而且有些还有上限设置。因此，高等级成员的分值并没被拉开，用这个指标系统做出的分值，其实并不能代表合理的排名；  
6半主观项目都是指通过节目的视频来判定，但由于节目有很多视频都没有公布，因此公演次数多，花絮多的成员，在这些指标上有优势；  
7主观项目的分值不少，每个评分的观众应该都有自己的选择。会造成分数的差距；  
8个人感觉，项目设计还算合理，但分值的设计还有待改进。但分值设计是数值编辑的日常工作，不会……所以，呃，随意吧。

**srrx第一季 歌手综合能力评价指标  
（音域指标仅设计了男中音相关的，其他的不会设计，推荐自行构建） **

**【个人项目】**  
 **1声乐表演**  
1.1声音条件  
1.1.1音域宽度  
\- <2个8度：0.5;  
\- 2个8度：1；  
\- >2个8度：1，且每多半度+0.1，最多+0.5；（尽量排除极限音域情况）  
\- 无音域说明的，均给1.2；  
  
1.1.2音域优势  
{本项与上一项的区别是：有人可能音域不宽，不能覆盖2个八度，但可能是很好的低音炮。}  
{由于男高音比较多，所以在高音区突破的加分不如低音区突破的分值高}  
\- 突破G4以上（不含G4）：+0.5；  
\- 突破G2以下（不含G2）：+1；  
  
1.1.3泛音丰富度  
\- 手边无示波器软件，本项略；  
  
1.1.4音色  
【主观项目】  
\- 有一定特色：0.5；  
\- 非常有特色：1；{如蔡蔡那种具有金属质感的高音，就属于非常有特色。}  
  
1.2声乐技术  
1.2.1音准  
无未修干音音频，无标准谱核对，本项略；  
  
1.2.2气息  
{经过一般训练的普通成人，舒适音域最大音量，约可持续5-7秒}  
{这里仅指歌手的舒适音域}  
\- 稳定发音<8秒：0；  
\- 稳定发音8秒：1；  
\- 稳定发音>8秒：1，且每多1秒+0.1，最多+0.5；  
\- 发音不稳定，酌情乘以70%~90%权重；  
\- 未见合适音频，默认：1；  
  
1.2.3吐字/多语言  
\- 中文发音清晰准确：1；有瑕疵：0.5；  
\- 外国语种发音清晰准确：每语种+0.2；不清晰，或有发音错误：每语种+0.1；（仅指节目中有公演的曲目）  
  
1.2.4共鸣  
由于歌剧音乐剧流行对共鸣要求不一致，本项略；  
  
1.2.5声音连贯性  
1.2.5.1连接  
\- 平滑匀净：1；  
\- 有瑕疵：0.5；  
\- 做不到：0；  
  
1.2.5.2音量渐强渐弱控制  
\- 自如：1；  
\- 有瑕疵0.5；  
\- 做不到：0；  
  
1.2.6声音灵活性  
快速音阶、快速走句、跳音等  
\- 清晰明亮准确：1；  
\- 有瑕疵:0.5；  
\- 未见特色：0；  
  
 **2舞台表演**  
2.1曲目选择  
2.1.1多样性  
【半主观项目】  
\- 默认：1；  
\- 能演绎2-3种不同风格作品：2；  
\- 能演绎4种及以上风格作品：3；  
  
2.2舞台经验  
【主观项目】  
\- 舞台经验贫乏：0；  
\- 有少量舞台经验：1；  
\- 有较丰富的舞台经验：1.5；  
\- 舞台经验丰富（各类舞台）：2；  
  
2.3舞台表现力  
【半主观项目】  
\- 有过出品人赞赏（2人及以上）：0.5；  
\- 有过出品人起立赞赏：1；  
  
2.4个人特色  
【主观项目】  
\- 有个人特色：0.2；  
\- 有突出个人特色：0.5；{举例：高天鹤那样的语文课代表？}  
  
 **3其他个人技术**  
3.1话筒技术与耳麦经验  
【半主观项目】  
\- 有40-60小时舞台话筒经验：+0.2；有60小时以上（不含）舞台话筒经验：+0.5；（包括彩排）  
\- 有10-20小时耳麦经验：+0.2；有20小时以上（不含）耳麦经验：+0.5；（包括彩排）  
  
3.2表演及舞蹈技术  
【主观项目】  
\- 舞蹈技术良好：+0.5；  
\- 上节目前，有4场以上全本歌剧，或10场以上音乐剧、话剧演出经验，或累计6小时电视剧/真人秀节目出场：+0.5；  
{3.2第二项和2.2的区别在于，2.2包含音乐会、演唱会、音乐节、电视综艺等各类演出；本项仅指戏剧表演}  
  
3.3舞美、服装、灯光、道具、化妆、发型等公演因素掌控  
除了知道卡老师和翟李自己带衣服，翟李自己做头发外，其他信息实在太少，本项略；  
  
  
 **【团队项目】**  
 **4编曲**  
4.1曲目选择与器乐、和声编曲  
\- 参与过编曲：1；  
\- 参与2-3首作品编曲：1.5；  
\- 参与更多作品编曲：2；  
  
 **5重唱**  
5.1声部不可或缺性  
【半主观项目】  
\- 公演三重/四重曲目，未在节目后演出中本人声部更换演员演出过：每有一首+0.5；  
{本项有一定的不确定性，如《雪绒花》节目后似乎没有再被演唱过，因此这首作品的三位演唱者都可以有0.5的加分。}  
  
 **6排练**  
【半主观项目】  
\- 主持过公演三重或四重唱排练：+1；  
  
 **【其他工作】**   
**7在节目中承担了其他相关工作**  
【半主观项目】  
\- 存在对其他成员的技术指导：+1;  
{比如：纠正发音，教跳舞……}

\----

最后，欢迎专业人士提出修改意见。  
感兴趣的同学也可以自己拿excel算算看，或者提取部分进行单独考量，或者设计其他声部/第二季的评价体系。  
请随意玩儿……


End file.
